mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 3
Four people are huddled together in a large room with many corridors. Zain: Uh-oh. Beebee: You can say that again. Zain: Uh-oh. Amanda J.: Which corridor should we take? Katrina: I think we should split up into two groups, whenever you find something, whistle. Beebee: Uhh., I can't whistle. Zain: Me neither. Amanda J.: I guess the way we split up then, would be me and... umm, excuse me, what are your names, anyway? Zain: My name is Zain. Detective, and mayor. Beebee: I'm Beebee the bunny princess! Katrina: Katrina Skullfinder, at your service. Amanda J.: Okay, me and Zain will go down the far left one, you two go to the right. Katrina: Okay. ---- A few minutes later... ---- Zain and Amanda J. are walking down a corridor. Zain: Hey, uhh, what's your name? Amanda J.: Oh yeah, I am Amanda Jane, nice to meet you. Zain: Well Amanda, what exactly are we looking for? Amanda J.: Anything that could help us escape this place. Zain just nods, and then trips over something. He looks down and grabs what he tripped over. Zain: You mean like this pocket? Amanda J.: What's in it? Zain: A paper with a bunch of zeros and ones on it. Amanda J.: Mind if I take a look at it? Zain gives the paper over to Amanda J. Amanda J.: 01001100, 00110011, 00001101, 00001010, 01010010, 00110001, 00001101, 00001010, 01001100, 00110101, 00001101, 00001010, 01001100, 00110010, 00001101, 00001010, 01010010, 00111000, 00001101, 00001010, 01010010, 00110100, 00001101, 00001010, 01001100, 00110001. Zain: Huh? That makes no sense. Amanda J.: I think it might be Binary Code. If only I knew what it meant. The two of them hear a whistle, and look at each other. Zain: Was that..? The two run into the corridor Katrina and Beebee were in. Katrina: Okay, we found this strange small round orb thing on the ground, and then we saw this special lock thing. But the combination is only zeros and ones. Zain: Yeah, we found a piece of paper with zeros and... Oh, maybe that's the combination! Zain hands Katrina the paper. Beebee: Yay! We're going to escape!! ---- Thirty-five minutes later... ---- Beebee: Okay, escape is a.. Katrina: Done. Beebee: Never mind. Zain pushes the door open. Amanda J.: Okay, now where are we? Zain: I think it's a large pit of quicksand. Everyone looks at the ground. Beebee: It just looks like sand. Zain: Quicksand looks like sand, but will make you sink. Katrina: If you do fall into the sand, remember: the more you move, the faster you sink. Zain: But, how are we going to get across? Katrina looks around. Katrina: There are rocks around the room, maybe we could jump across. Amanda J.: Maybe we should go one at a time. Zain, you can go first. Zain looks at the rocks. Zain: ...Okay. Zain jumps to the first rock, and it tilts. Zain: Whoa! He then jumps across to the next three rocks, and makes it to the other door. Zain: Okay! Who's next!? Amanda Jane jumps across to the other door. Zain: C'mon! Beebee jumps across to the other door. Beebee: C'mon Katrina! Katrina jumps to the first rock, then to the second rock. The second rock wobbles a lot and Katrina falls into the quicksand. Beebee: Uh-oh! Katrina: Guys! Help! Zain looks around the room, and notices a vine. Zain: I'm coming Katrina! Zain jumps onto the vine and pushes off the wall towards Katrina. Zain: Grab this! Katrina grabs onto the vine, and they swing towards the door. Amanda J.: Nice job Zain! Zain: Thanks. That's what I do. Beebee pushes a button on the wall and the doors open. Beebee: C'mon! Everyone goes through the door, which leads down a slide. Everyone lands in a dark room. Amanda J.: Zain? Zain: Beebee? Beebee: Katrina? Katrina: Okay, now that we've taken roll call, what are we going to do? I mean, where are we? A light flashes in the room. ???: Thanks, but what you are about to hear, may shock you. Katrina: Whi-which one of y-you said that? Zain: N-not m-me. Beebee: N-n-not me. Amanda J.: N-n-n-n-n-not.. ???: Don't worry. The four crowd together. Zain: Uh-oh.